Ashton Torres
Biography Season 4 (4.2) * Last year at auditions, she made it to the final round, went to her panel interview, and started feeling sick there. She was hospitalized five hours later. The doctors diagnosed her with pyelonephritis (kidney infection). She was born with one kidney, so this made it very serious. She had a fever of 105. She couldn’t move and was delirious, and so she missed the final round and was in the hospital for a week. The doctors advised her not to return to dancing or exercise for the next four months. It was terrible not to be able to dance – that’s her passion. She’s determined this year to finish what she left off last year and to go and strut her stuff and do the best that she possibly can. Confessionals Total: 20 Season 4: 10 (T11th most) Season 5: 3 Season 6: 7 (T14th most) Season 4 (4.1) * Right now, we’re waiting for the judges to deliberate. (4.2) * Biography * I didn’t worry about getting sick again. I’m healthy and I’m strong. I was just more nervous about performing my best now that I got a second chance. * to training camp Last year I was sick. I never got to finish my audition, and now I’m so happy. I couldn’t ask for anything more. (4.3) * I’m not sure I want to know what my body fat is. It’s always very nerve-wracking. (4.5) * falling session I am freaking out kind of now. Can’t talk about it. (4.8) * the team I don’t even have emotions right now. I’m just freaking out. I want to scream, I want to cry, I want to smile, I want to sleep. I’m so happy, I can’t even express. * photo I don’t care where I am or what I’m doing, as long as I’m in the picture, I’ll be good. * It’s awesome for them to show the squad photo to my family. They have been supporting me the whole way, and they were so excited to see it. * shown throughout Last year during the interview process, I was put in the hospital, I couldn’t dance for four months, and it was a long journey to dance again, to perform again and not be nervous that the same thing’s gonna happen again. But this is my end. I’m wearing the uniform, and I’m really excited. Season 5 (5.8) * Today we shot at the shipyard, and I never thought in a million years that I would be shooting in front of old ships – sunken ships. I was thinking sunset, beautiful beach, something like that. At first, I was nervous because it wasn’t so pose-y and this was my first time. So, I thought oh, goodness, if I don’t have a pose, what am I going to do? And it ended up working out great. * It was really great to be able to see it today. I mean, you never really think that you’re gonna see yourself in the calendar, but to see those pictures, it makes you feel good about yourself, so it was fun. * group performance Tonight was amazing. It was more than I can even express in words. I had so much fun. Season 6 (6.1) * of [[Alyssa Torres|Alyssa]’s biography] To have my sister a part of the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders would be incredible and I would love to share it with her. * Alyssa after she makes finals I’m glad she gets the opportunity to show her other side, and hopefully she’ll kill it next week, and we’ll see her in training camp. (6.2) * Alyssa I’m so proud of my little sister, and I’m happy that this is another journey that we get to take together. So, I’m excited. (6.4) * with [[Taylor BreAnn|Taylor]] My teaching style: I’m quick to the point and I know what I want. So, whenever I teach the girls, they need to be able to listen and focus, because I am a fast teacher. * with Taylor Hopefully after the session, she’ll realize to let go and have her own style and to perform and to be fun to watch. Because right now, Taylor looks scared and overwhelmed, so she’s not entertaining. (6.8) * Alyssa Ashton: I get to see her cry every night. I’ve been away from her for two years and now I get to see her every night. My best friend’s on the team. Alyssa: We’re very excited. * Alyssa and Nicole Her first game! [Hugs Alyssa] Hers as a veteran. [Hugs Nicole] Commentary Season 4 (4.2) * judging, everybody raises their hand for yes Alright, touchdown! – K (4.7) * Carter asks [[Crystal Trevino] to pick one rookie who should make the team] I know this sounds biased. Ashton. – Crystal * Boring! Ashton, that’s boring! – J Season 6 (6.1) * She’s been a great role model and such an inspiration. – Alyssa Torres (in her biography) (6.2) * Ashton’s solo was sexy. Ashton’s was powerful. Ashton’s was not mainstream. But I actually have always liked that about Ashton’s routines. – K (6.5) * [Said to Kalli Fullerton during her office visit] The question is can you perform next to Ashton or Whitney or Kelsi or some of the big performers in the room? – K (6.6) * Ashton is very photogenic and I don’t think there’s really a bad picture that we have gotten of her. – J Other Season 3 (3.2) * Is asked at panel interviews by Charlotte what she would do if Tony Romo asked her out. She responds that she does love Tony Romo, but she would say no – she has a boyfriend of three years. Season 4 (4.1) * Third-to-last shown being invited to finals (4.2) * At panel interviews, the judges mention they remembered her from last year and missed her (she wasn’t able to attend the main portion of finals). This leads into her biography. * After her biography ends, she is asked to name her three favorite current Dallas Cowboys by Charlotte, though it cuts away before her response is shown. * Shown performing her solo at finals * Shown being invited to training camp Season 5 (5.5) * Is the first one shown making show group (5.8) * She’s revealed to be the model for July in the swimsuit calendar Season 6 (6.1) * She’s shown waiting outside of semifinals with her auditioning sister, Alyssa, and gives her hair advice (6.4) * Helps out Taylor BreAnn in a one-on-one teaching segment (where Ashton gives her tips on making it through training camp, and they also discuss the difficulties of being in training camp at a young age) Season 12 (12.4) * Participates in alumni workshop * Tells TCC’s that it is important to take constructive criticism well. They critiquing you based on you, and not how you look based on the girl next to you. Misc. * Is shown receiving a panel interview question in Season 3, but otherwise receives no focus during that season (though this appearance is later shown during flashbacks during Season 4) Category:DCC Category:3 years Category:S4 Rookie